


Robron Three Day Bonanza.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Three day writing prompts.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Kudos: 61





	1. If you don't kiss me right now, I'm leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feedback is amazing! 
> 
> The prompts used are written in italic.

**October 30st**

**Day one.**

**Prompt- “If You Don’t Kiss Me Right Now, I’m Leaving.”**

**Affair Era.**

“Whoa mate, if you don’t slow down your gonna take an eye out.” Aaron looks at Adam and lets out a breath. “You alright?” Aaron nods, “yeah just uh..haven’t been sleeping well.” Adam puts on his gloves, “you wanna talk about it? Maybe over some pints?” Aaron looks at Adam and lets out another breath, wiping his nose as the cold breeze swept through the scrapyard. “Yeah alright, you're paying.” Adam chuckles and walks towards the portacabin; “you want a brew?” Aaron nods, “yeah go on.” Adam walks in as Aaron looks back at the car he was taking apart. 

It had been at least a month since Aaron and Robert had gotten a night together; god even an hour and Aaron was starting to become frustrated, sexually as well. He let out a breath as he started taking the car apart again. 

Adam and Aaron were sitting in a booth, two pits in front of them and an order of dinner sent to the kitchen; Adam looked at him. “Alright spill; what’s going on?” Aaron cleared his throat, “it's nothing mate.” “don’t do that; it's something and I wanna know what.” Aaron looks at his pint; of course he couldn’t tell him the truth, the guy he’s having an affair with is putting his wife and family before him. 

Aaron rubbed his neck, “I think i wanna start boxing again and I know how that will make everyone feel so...I’m trying to think of something I can do to release some frustration.” Adam nods slowly, “I mean, if it will help get your mum and Paddy off your back; we can find a gym or some classes together.” Aaron lets out a breath, “you ain’t gonna do that mate.” “I know I don’t have to; I want to.” Aaron nods as Victoria comes out with both plates. 

Aaron and Adam started playing darts when the door opened and Robert with Chrissie walked in; Aaron watched him walk to the bar and they ordered drinks. “Be back; going to the loo.” Aaron says it loudly so Robert looks over and watches him; they make eye contact, Robert’s blue eyes looking down then back up at Aaron slowly; him shifting himself on his feet; just staring at Aaron made Robert feel it down his pants. Robert waited at least 40 seconds before looking at Chrissie; “get us a seat, I need to pop to the loo.” Chrissie smiles and nods, “alright Diane can you bring those over?” Diane smiles; “of course.” 

Robert walks into the gentlemen's bathroom and sees Aaron drying his hands. “Don’t you have a wife to back too?” Robert stops and puts his hands in his pockets. “I’ve been busy, Lachlan acting up and Chrissie worried about him and Lawrence.” Aaron walks up to him; “thanks for that life update that I didn’t ask for.” Robert clenched his jaw as he stared at Aaron. “I’m sorry; this hasn’t been easy for me either.” Robert grabs Aaron’s jacket, pulling him closer. “I’ve missed you.” he says softly as Aaron looks up at him, “sure.” Robert closes his eyes, pressing his forehead against his. “Cut me some slack here Aaron, I’m trying.” Aaron looks at him. “I told Chrissie I have a meeting tomorrow in hotten.” Aaron looks at him, Robert opens his eyes as he looks at him. “Maybe we can go for drinks, food and a hotel.” 

“Bare with me yeah?” Robert leans in when they hear a door open and a voice; pulling apart quickly, Robert looks at him. “See you tomorrow?” Aaron lets out a breath, “I’ll see what I can do.” Robert clenches his jaw again as he lets out a breath, “okay.” walking out of the bathrooms while Aaron runs a hand down his face. 

“Come on mate, it's both of are days off. It's a great day to go and look for some gyms. Not some backroom with Zak.” Aaron looks at Adam, “Not tonight mate I got plans.” Adam folds his arms across his chest, “with who?” Aaron looks at him when Adam smiles bigger and starts hitting at Aaron. “You got a date?!” Aaron hits him back, “shut up!” Adam laughs, “mate why didn’t you just say?” “I don’t….I don’t want people asking questions.” Adam nods, “I’ll cover for you mate, have fun.” Adam winks and walks away; Aaron shaking his head before getting into his cab. 

Aaron and Robert both walk back into the hotel room; Roberts shuts the door and looks at Aaron. “You okay?” Aaron looks at him. “Yeah; thanks for dinner and the drinks.” Robert loses his tie as he walks over to Aaron, licking his lips as he takes off his suit jacket, putting in on the bed and grabs Aaron suit jacket, pulling him closer to him. “Welcome.” Aaron looks at Robert’s lips as he licks his lips. “Robert…” Robert starts undoing Aaron’s tie; “thank god you aren’t wearing that ugly one again.” Aaron lets out a breath as he leans in to kiss Robert but he pulls away, “hold on.” Aaron groans as Robert pulls off the tie. 

“Robert,  _ If you don’t kiss me right now, I’m leaving.”  _ Robert cups Aaron’s cheeks as smashes his lips against Aaron’s;Aaron groans against lips as he wraps his arms around his waist. 


	2. Are you taking care of yourself?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert gives Aaron some support and Aaron asks how Robert is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is amazing! 
> 
> (Happy Halloween!)

**October 31st.**

**Day Two.**

**Prompt- “Have You Been Taking Care Of Yourself?”**

**Abuse storyline.**

Robert had driven Vic up to the scrapyard so she could have lunch with Adam; plus he wanted to see Aaron; but he wouldn’t say that out loud as he got out of his car. “What’s he doing here?” Victoria looked at Adam, “don’t be cracky; he gave me a lift and he wants to check the books.” Robert smiles a bit at Vic, “I’ll be quick.” Robert walked into the portacabin and saw the back of Aaron; he could tell that Aaron was stressed, he could see his neck being clenched. “Uh..just here to get the books that Adam had for me.” Robert waits as Aaron turns around to look at him; he could tell the bags under Aaron’s eyes were darker; the lack of sleep being obvious. “Aaron…” Aaron lets out a breath, “on the desk; you can go.” 

Robert stares at him, not making any point to move. “Aaron...when’s the last time you slept?” Aaron looks at him; “none of your business; just take the books and go Robert.” Aaron tries to walk past Robert who blocks his way. “Aaron, I wanna help you please just… “ 

Aaron swallows the lump in his throat; “I’ve probably slept three hours or so...my head keeps racing and I can’t stop it.” Robert sighs, “look; maybe you should talk with someone.” Aaron looks at Robert then lets out a breath. “Are you busy later?” “I have a meeting with my solicitor but after..I’m free.” Aaron nods; “you wanna go for a drive?” Robert nods; “I'll pick you up at the Woolpack.” Aaron nods and Robert moves so he isn’t blocking him. 

The meeting with his solicitor couldn’t have been over quicker; Chrissis making it impossible for him to just get a decent amount from when he was working for Lawrence. Robert pulled up to the back of the Woolpack; he texted Aaron that he was outside as he looked at himself in the mirror; fixing his hair as he saw Aaron walk over; Aaron got in the passenger seat. 

Robert peaked over at Aaron who was looking out the mirror; the weather was starting to get warm and the trees were getting green again as Robert looked back at the road and looked around; smiling to himself as he parked and looked at Aaron. “Why’d you stop?” “Well, one I wanted too and two because I want to talk.” Aaron rubs his hands together; Robert didn’t want to press Aaron or make him do anything he didn’t want but he couldn’t stand seeing Aaron like this. “Aaron….” “Don’t.” Aaron undoes his seatbelt and gets out; Robert undoes his and gets out. 

Aaron leans against the boot of the car and Robert walks over; “I just keep thinking about what if...what if he gets off?” Robert looks at him, “he won’t. Aaron I’m going to testify against him, your mum is as well and Sandra.” Aaron looks at him, “but with no proof, just my word against his.” “And your word is real Aaron, he’s got nothing.” Aaron lets out a breath and runs his hands down his face; “I don’t know what I’m going to do if he gets off.” Robert wraps his arm around his shoulder; bringing Aaron closer. “He’s not getting off. He has no one on his side and you got everyone on yours Aaron.” Aaron puts his head on his shoulder and they both stand in silence. 

_ “Have you been taking care of yourself?”  _ Aaron asks as Robert smiles against Aaron’s head. “Yeah I have.” Aaron smiles a bit and sighs. “Interesting layby.” Robert smiles and shrugs, “just a layby.” Aaron looks at him. “Yeah..” 


	3. I couldn't forget you if I tried, believe me I tried.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is finally out of prison and comes face to face with his ex husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is amazing!

**November 1st**

**Day Three.**

**Prompt- “I Couldn’t Forget you Even If I Tried; Believe Me, I’ve Tried.”**

**Future.**

It had been a week. A week of coming back from the Isle of Wight and finding an apartment; lucky he found one in Hotten and Victoria had helped him move in. Finding out that Wendy had killed Lee to frame Robert had been a punch to the gut and with Luke feeling guilty about what his family had done; he left so having Robert back had made Victoria feel whole again. 

Victoria was sitting on the couch, “you gonna see Seb soon?” Robert walked over and sat down. “I talked with Rebbeca; she seemed...happy about me seeing him so probably sometime this weekend or next.” Vic nodded as she drank her tea. “I told Doug you were back, he was happy to hear and he might make a visit back up here.” Robert nods as he holds his tea close, the warmth feeling his hands as he stares at Vic. “where’s uh...Harry?” Vic lets out a breath as looks at him. “I uh..asked Aaron if he would mind babysitting.” 

_ Aaron.  _ The name was like a ghost; it was always haunting his mind and every being as Robert nods slowly. “Uh...H-how is he?” Victoria smiled a bit, “good; when it all came out… he went a bit off the rails I mean I did too but he went to scotland and I fought for you to get out.” hearing that made Roberts heart ache. “Does he uh...does he know I’m back?” 

Before Victoria could say; a knock was on the door. Robert looked back so quickly as Victoria sat her tea down. “I’ll get it.” Victoria got up and walked over to the door, answering it and swallowing a lump in her throat. “What are you doing here?” “Diane told me the address when I dropped off Harry with her. Where is he?” Vic started biting her lip, “it's only been a week Aaron..” Aaron lets out a breath, “and it's been three years since I have had contact with him; please Vic I need…” Victoria shakes her head, “No, Aaron!” Before she could say anything she heard Robert’s footsteps. “Vic, its okay; you get back to Harry.” Vic looks over at him, “I don’t wanna leave you alone.” Robert smiles sadly at her. “I won’t be alone, will I?” Mentioning Aaron. “Okay…” she grabs her coat and purse; giving Robert a hug and looking at Aaron, “go easy on him.” she says softly before giving him a kiss and walking away. 

Aaron’s eyes hadn’t left Robert; he looked skinny, but more lean and muscled but skinny. His dirty blond hair was at his shoulders and most of it was tied in a bun. It looked like he had aged 10 years instead of just three as Robert lets out a breath and moves a bit. “You want uh...come in?” Aaron blinked a few times as he walked in. Robert shut the door behind him, “you want uh something to drink? Me and Vic went shopping.” Aaron shakes his head, “no uh...I’m okay.” Robert folded his arms across his chest as Aaron looked around. 

The walls were white and bare as he looked at Robert; who was looking back at him. “Don’t.” “Don’t what?” “Look at me like that.” “like what Aaron?” “like the last three years didn’t happen. Like you weren’t missing, like you are still…” Aaron had looked at Robert’s hand, the tan line from where his ring had once was placed gone. “I don’t know how else to look at you Aaron.” Aaron runs a hand down his face, “I’ll take a beer if you have it.” Robert nods, “okay.” 

Aaron sits down in the living room; Robert walks back in with two open beers setting one down in front of Aaron and him setting himself down in the love seat. “How’s uh...Liv?” Aaron looks at him, “good; she’s uh going into photography and has a part time job at the shop. She loves it.” Robert smiles; “we got her on epilepsy medication and they are doing good.” “good. I’m glad.” Aaron takes a huge drink of his beer, as does Robert. 

“How’s uh...your mom and Paddy?” Aaron pauses as he lets out a breath; clenching and unclenching his jaw. “They broke up.” Robert lets out a breath, “I’m sorry Aaron.” “mum wasn’t happy and Paddy was too happy; they just stopped working and now they share custody of Eve.” Robert nods and sighs; “that’s good.” “I talked with Rebbeca; I told her I’m back.” Aaron looks at him, “you gonna see Seb?” “Yeah.” Aaron clenches his jaw, “I haven’t seen him in three years because Rebbeca was keeping him away from me; worried you being gone would confuse him and that your back, you get to just see him again!” 

Aaron snaps as Robert internally flinches at the rising of his voice, “Aaron...I didn’t know. Look, when I see her again; I’ll talk to her.” Aaron runs a hand down his face, “I don’t need your charity.” Aaron puts his beer on the coffee table and stands up, “what do you want Aaron?” Robert stands up, starting at him. “I wanted you!” Aaron yells, tears forming in his eyes, “you didn’t tell me you were being transferred, you cut contact from me then you send me divorce papers! You abandoned me Robert!” 

Robert lets out a breath, “I couldn’t ask you to wait 14 years Aaron, it would have broken you and you would have hated me.” “don’t you dare say you know how i would act or feel! You know nothing Robert!” “I couldn’t watch you waste years on me Aaron! I wanted you to live your life, meet someone you know and...have a family of your own.” he says softly as he looks down. “I did meet someone. And they were nice and sweet.” 

Robert clenches his jaw; “But it didn’t work Robert. The house I live in, my ex built me, my kid sister my ex found, my car you helped me fix. My business my ex invested in. everything in the village and the house had you all over it and he wanted a life that wasn’t tainted with you.” Robert looks at him; “I couldn’t do it. I tried..” Aaron moves closer to Robert. “I tried getting rid of your clothes and Vic bagged them up and put them in storage, the pictures I tried to smash I would put in new frames.” Aaron moves closer; Robert feels Aaron’s breath on his cheek as he lets out a shaky breath, “Aaron…” 

Aaron lets out a breath, “our rings are in the safe in the portacabin. I couldn’t pawn them Robert. I couldn’t get rid of you.” Robert feels tears fall and land down his cheeks. “I was...so fucking scared Aaron. I was scared of that place, and you.” Aaron sniffs, “why me?” 

“I was scared you would forget me.” Aaron scoffs and cups Robert’s face between his hands. “ _ I couldn’t forget you even if I tried and believe me, I’ve tried.”  _ Robert smiles and cups Aaron’s cheeks as he pulls him closer and kisses him softly; Aaron kisses him back. 


End file.
